


Warrior Cats Oneshots - Ships From My Rewrite

by niightear (puppycornashlynn)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: After both Rippletail and Petalfur, And it still can signify their differences, Asexuality, Bisexuality, But I forgot Breeze and Heather in the Po3 section, Fun fact I added IcePoppy because I couldn't think of another ship to add for her, Fun fact the reason I added PoppyIce is cuz I didn't know who to put Poppy with, Gay, I was trying to put the apprentice gangs together, I'll make the relationships their slashes later, I'm just lazy, LGBTQ Cats (Warriors), Leaf Moth Sorrel and Ice are all in a polyship, Lesbian Character, Lightleap is still named such because I like her name, Pansexual Character, Post-Book Series: A Vision of Shadows, Pouncestep is named Ripplepetal here, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), So I entered her name in the Relationships section and PoppyIce was the only gay one, So I just shoved them in with the OotS gang, That's when these take place, ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors), one of those
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/niightear
Summary: Anyone want gay cat fanfiction?
Relationships: Crowfeather & Nightcloud (Warriors), DoveBriar, FoxMouse, HollyFallenCinder, IceMoth, IvyBlossom - Relationship, JayBriar (one-sided), LeafSorrel, LionBerry, Mothpool - Relationship, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Past HeatherLion, PoppyIce, RowanTawny, SquirrelBrambleStorm, TawnyFeatherFern, WhiteSquirrel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Warrior Cats Oneshots - Ships From My Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for BumbleTiger so that's what we're starting off with.

"I give you the name Twigbranch in memory of the way you came to our Clan as a small, fragile kit, and have grown into a strong warrior, just as a twig grows into a branch," the dark brown tom mewed. Bumblestripe had barely been able to look at his leader since his mate's disappearance, "we welcome you as a warrior of ThunderClan."

"Twigbranch!" the Clan chanted. Violetshine and Hawkwing, who had come to see their kin's ceremony, could clearly be heard above everyone else. "Twigbranch!"

A strange smell soon filled the tom's nose before he recognized it as ShadowClan. What in the name of StarClan were ShadowClan cats doing on their territory?

Just then, two young cats - Grassheart and Strikestone, he was pretty sure - burst through the camp entrance, though Brightheart tried to stop them.

"What in StarClan is this about?" Bramblestar hissed.

"We're not here to fight, Bramblestar," Strikestone mewed.

"Hawkwing, you have to come to the Moonpool!" Grassheart panted.

"Why?" the SkyClan deputy asked.

"Tigerheart has returned along with the missing ShadowClan cats," she mewed.

"But he's dead," Bumblestripe growled, mad with grief, "don't charge into our camp and tell me that Tigerheart, _my mate_ , has come back!"

Silence filled the camp.

"Twigbranch, Violetshine, Alderheart, you come with me," Hawkwing mewed with a flick of his tail.

"Let me go too," the ThunderClan tom mewed, "if Tigerheart is alive, I want to see him first."

Grassheart looked to Strikestone, who nodded. "Let's go."

With that, they were off.

* * *

The group of cats pushed through the bushes. The first thing Bumblestripe took note of was Dovewing and the ShadowClan cats who had gone missing gathered around a cat's body.

His eyes dilated when he realized.

_It was Tigerheart._

"He's dead," he mewed sadly.

"Who're the kits?" Alderheart asked his Clanmate.

"Oh, they're Tigerheart's," the queen mewed sadly. Bumblestripe hadn't even noticed the kits squirming by Dovewing's paws, "Tigerheart asked me to mother them for him and Bumblestripe, but I guess that didn't go too well..."

"What're their names?" Bumblestripe immediately perked up at the idea of having kits.

"This one is Lightkit," she flicked her tail at the dark brown tabby, identical to her father, "Ripplekit," she flicked her tail at a cat who was strikingly identical to Bumblestripe, "and Shadowkit."

"They'll be great additions to ThunderClan," he mewed, "or ShadowClan... are you coming back?"

"I'm not sure," she sighed, "we should bring Tigerheart to ShadowClan either way, though."

"SkyClan," Violetshine corrected, ending her conversation with Berryheart, "Rowanclaw's dead but they're still one and the same."

"We should bring him there," Dovewing mewed.

"I'll stay here with him," Puddleshine insisted, "I... I don't know why, but I feel like we may be able to bring him back."

Bumblestripe nodded. And then Shadowkit spoke.

"I had a dream," he mewed, "of me and Tigerheart playing in a hollow lined with pines."

Dovewing stopped. "That sounds like ShadowClan's camp."

"But he's never been there..." Berryheart murmured.

"Could it have been a vision?" Frecklewish questioned. Puddleshine shrugged.

"Let's just go," Bumblestripe grumbled.

* * *

"I'll miss you," Bumblestripe whispered into the breeze, "Lightkit looks exactly like you. She'll make a great warrior... I'm sure..."

Just then a voice spoke.

"Bumblestripe?"

He couldn't believe his ears, but he turned around and saw...

"T - Tigerheart?"

He ran over to the tom, touching noses with him and shoving his nose into his neck scruff.

"It's Tigerstar now," he chuckled, "StarClan brought me back and gave me nine lives."

Bumblestripe was happy.

He had kits. He had a mate who loved him.

And yeah, he didn't want to leave his family in ThunderClan...

But he had a family here now, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Here Lightkit's actually named after Briarlight. So yeah.


End file.
